1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method and a printed material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet systems, in which an ink composition is discharged as droplets from an ink discharge orifice, are employed in many printers for reasons such as small size, low cost, and an ability to form an image without contacting a recording medium. Among these inkjet systems, a piezo inkjet system, in which an ink composition is discharged by utilizing deformation of a piezoelectric element, and a thermal inkjet system, in which droplets of an ink composition are discharged by utilizing the phenomenon of boiling of the ink by means of thermal energy, are characterized by their high resolution and high speed printing properties.
In recent years, inkjet printers have not been limited only to photographic printing and document printing for home use or office use, and the development of commercial printing equipment and industrial printing equipment employing inkjet printers has been carried out. In particular, the demand for wide format inkjet printers suitable for printing of large-size advertisement posters that are affixed to shop windows, station pathways and, furthermore, walls of buildings has been rapidly increasing.
Compared with conventional inkjet inks for domestic use or office use, there is a strong requirement for inks used in wide format inkjet printers to have adhesion to a non-permeable recording medium such as a plastic and to be resistant to the occurrence of problems such as cracking or coming-off of a printed material during processing such as bending or cutting out. Furthermore, printed materials might be placed outdoors, and the pigments used are therefore required to have excellent weatherability. Moreover, compared with conventional small-size inkjet printers widely used in photographic printing or document printing, wide format inkjet printers are often used for advertisements or displays and are required to have wide color reproduction and distinctive color properties. For example, inkjet printers that can make metallic or pearlescent printing possible have been attracting attention.
On the other hand, a technique for imparting surface gloss to an ink has been proposed. Patent Document 1 discloses an ink set comprising a metallic ink composition comprising a metal pigment, and at least one type of photocuring type ink composition selected from the group consisting of a chromatic color ink composition, a black ink composition, and a white ink composition. Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a liquid-spraying recording method comprising forming dots by spraying onto a medium a liquid that cures when irradiated with light and comprises a metal pigment, applying an electric field to the dots, and irradiating with light the dots that have been subjected to the electric field.    (Patent Document 1) JP-A-2008-239951 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication)    (Patent Document 2) JP-A-2010-214804
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inkjet recording method that can give an image having an excellent metallic appearance (glitter) and excellent abrasion properties. Furthermore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a printed material obtained by the method.